1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of the manufacture of snack foods utilizing a bean-curd refuse which is a by-product resulting from the manufacture of soybean milk, and to which wheat flour and starch are added as viscosity enhancing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional snack foods are mostly made from wheat flour, corn, rice, or potatoes. Particularly in Japan, such snack foods are manufactured by a process in which the main ingredients are mixed together with seasoning and leavening agents, steamed or boiled into a rice-cake state, rolled into sheets, and then cooled and ripened. The sheet is then cut into a desired shape and dried to make the base material. This base material is transformed into the snack food by preheating, frying in oil or toasting or roasting and seasoning to produce foods such as rice crackers, rice-cake cubes, and the like.